superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite Supply
The ability to have an unlimited amount of anything. Also Called * Bottomless/Unlimited Supply * Infinity Effect Capabilities The user is able to possess an unlimited supply of any essential. For example, the user could cause a canteen to never run out of water, a notebook to never run out of paper, a quiver to never run out of arrows or a gun to never run out of bullets. Applications (Examples) * Absolute Condition by making themselves have infinite physical capabilities (i.e. strength, intelligence, speed, stamina, etc). * Absolute Life-Force, which gives (but not limited to): ** Appendage Generation, for the replacement, implementation, and reinforcement of lost limbs & organs. ** Blood Generation, stopping one from bleeding out by making one's bloodstream have an infinite amount of blood. ** Quintessence Force, accessing limitless stores of personal energy generated from one's own being. ** Regenerative Healing Factor by granting cells infinite energy to heal themselves. ** Semi-Immortality by continuously rejuvenating cells, also making it impossible for cell division to reach hayflick limit as telomeres do not shorten. * Absolute Potential * Black Hole Creation by creating an infinite amount of gravity (or gravitons) in a given area creating a true black hole. * Bottomless Pit Creation * Boundless World Creation * Dimensional Storage/Inventory Expansion by making objects like a satchel have infinite "room". ** Cause a container to never run out of its contents (i.e. sand, oil, fire, or gold). * Endless Attack * Endless Growth * Gravity Negation by creating an infinite amount of anti-gravitons. * Infinite Charge * Infinite Energy * Infinite Resurrection * Omnireplication ** Omnificence by making an infinite amount of anything from one. *** Constructs Creation by making an infinite amount of tools from one. *** Life Creation by making an infinite amount of life from one. *** Object Creation by making an infinite amount of objects from one. * Plenty Inducement * Power Augmentation by making someone's already existing power infinite. ** Self-Power Augmentation by making one's already existing power infinite. * Self-Sustenance by providing one's own body with nutrients and necessities. ** Absolute Lung Capacity * Self Transcendence by making one's potential limitless. * White Hole Creation By generating an all but infinite excess of anti-gravitons constantly producing and expenditure of substance. Associations * Quantity Manipulation ** Abundance Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to create an infinite supply of certain items at a time. * May not be instantaneous, affected by the mass/volume of the object. * May increase uncontrollably. ** Body might not be able to handle the stress and could die. ** May need to vent out the increasing power. * Can create an infinite supply of something but only if there's something, to begin with. 1 -> infinity, zero cannot turn into infinity. Known Users See Also: Bottomless Magazines and Infinite Supplies. * Bluster Blaster Sentries (TF2 Freak) * Christian Brutal Sniper (TF2 Freak) Gallery File:Bluster Blaster Sentry.png|Bluster Blaster Sentries (TF2 Freak) have endless supply of ammunition. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Generation Category:Infinite Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries